


Fantasy AU

by orphan_account



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: hi Batdad! I saw you listed fantasy alternate universes in your likes so I decided to go with badass elv lady Cara, mercenary Knight Mando and an unknown species Child they are taking care of :D I hope you will like the drawing
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 23
Collections: May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020





	Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Batdad (MizGoat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizGoat/gifts).



> hi Batdad! I saw you listed fantasy alternate universes in your likes so I decided to go with badass elv lady Cara, mercenary Knight Mando and an unknown species Child they are taking care of :D I hope you will like the drawing

[and here is a drawing in better quality](https://postimg.cc/t7h413FM)


End file.
